The Eye of the Storm
by SigningOff
Summary: Bella hates being told what to do, and tells Edward so. She goes all chickified ninja on his tail! Warning, Lemony McLemonLemon. A couple curse words. Sliiight OOC. Reviews are love!


**A/N: **Oh my gosh, this has to be my first story I've written in like, 3 years. Ya, I know. But I've been on this site lately, just browsing. I got up, at three o'clock this morning, turned on the computer, and started writing. Pretty sad that the first story I write in years is a lemon, huh? Oh well, when you get an idea, you write it, as soon as possible! But this story is so different from me! I don't curse when I talk, or even talk about sex, you could basically say I'm the Good Girl of my school, and I feel so weird for actually writing this story! It took a lot of courage for me to put it up. Oh well, I did anyway, so please review so I know what I need to work on, or if it's any good at all. Thanx! :-)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful vampires or the awesome human mentioned. Or the plot. Basically, nothing having to do with the Twilight.

"Are they still going at it?" Jasper asked. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were all sitting in the living room watching TV. They could hear Edward and Bella arguing from upstairs. "Yep." Emmet replied. "They don't usually argue at all, let alone this long." Jasper said. "Oh, they'll make up. It won't last." Alice smiled knowingly. Rosalie grunted her hopeful disbelief as the argument continued upstairs.

Meanwhile, upstairs….

"He's not good for you, Bella, and I've told you that a million times." Edward said. Bella raised her voice, "If I were to trust anybody with my life besides you guys, Edward, it would be Jake and his friends!" Bella was sure they could hear her downstairs, but she no longer cared. He was seriously pissing her off. "They can't control themselves Bella! They're… they're… animals!" he yelled. "Edward, I know what I am doing! I know who I can trust! Just trust me!" she yelled angrily. "I wish I could, Bella! I really do! But you don't know what you're getting into!" he said desperately. "That is _your_ biased view, Edward! I actually got to know them! So how can you say anything about who they are?" Bella yelled back. "Bella, if you won't listen to me, then I'll have to make you listen! I…forbid you to go down to La Push." He stated with a horrifying finality. Bella was shocked. He had never tried to tell her what to do before. And it made her angrier than anything he had ever done before. Before she knew what she was doing, she launched herself at him, punching and slapping at his chest as hard as she could.

Edward stumbled back a little, shocked. _Is she attacking me? ,_he thought. Then he realized he had really crossed her line. Finally realizing that she was actually attacking him, he reached out and grabbed her upper arms, pinning them to her sides. She struggled against his stupid vampire strength. "Stop it Bella." He said calmly. His calmness pissed her off more. There he was again, telling her what to do. She reached up and dug her practically nonexistent nails into his arms. She saw that what she was doing wasn't even fazing Edward and dug harder. She squeezed with all of her might, squeezing hard enough to leave marks on any normal person, but of course Edward, being a vampire, didn't even flinch. She stared daggers at him, and he stared back, matching her anger. They stared, seeing who would be the first to fall to submission.

Edward stared into her eyes, and took in her face. "God, you're beautiful." He said, all his anger melting away. He still clutched her arms though. She looked back at him surprised, her grip slackening a little bit. "In an 'I-better-appreciate-her-before-she-kills-me' kind of way." He explained. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Despite still being angry, Bella couldn't resist the taste of his lips and kissed him back. He pulled away. Her voice dropped dangerously low, "Don't _ever_, fucking tell me, what to do, again." With that, she reached up and kissed Edward.

Edward dropped her arms and wrapped his around her waist. He kissed her behind her ear as his hands slipped under her shirt and felt the small of her back. She reached up to feel his chest. Edward quickly moved them toward his bed. Bella felt the back of her knees hit it and laid down, pulling Edward with her. He removed her shirt hastily, hearing stitches rip as he did. "Sorry about that." He whispered quickly. "It's fine, Alice will take me to get a knew one." Bella said, not wanting to stop to chit chat about a shirt. She removed his shirt, and leaned down to unbuckle and pull off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He straddled her, kissing her neck as he undid the clasps of her bra while she kicked off her pants. When he was finished he leaned up, staring at her. "What?" Bella said, starting to feel self conscience. "I just want to admire your beauty now that I know I'm out of danger." He said. Bella giggled, "Who said you were out of danger?" He smiled as she pushed him over with all her might. She nipped at his ear and neck as she pulled down his boxers. "See? I'm biting you, that's dangerous." She said seductively. "Oh yes, very dangerous." Edward chuckled.

He flipped again, on top of Bella. He reached down to finger the waistline of her underwear. "Can't have these now, can we?" He hooked his thumb underneath the waistband and pulled them off. Bella shivered as the air hit her, or maybe because it was getting way hotter. He traced his lips from her ear to her collarbone, not quite kissing. "God, hurry up Edward." She panted, feeling him at her entrance. He chuckled, and entered her slowly. She shivered again, as the pleasure hit her. He continued his seemingly snail like pace, smiling when she finally said, "Stop teasing me already."

He thrust faster. Bella moaned as he finally stopped teasing. Soon she felt slight throbbing between her legs, and knew what was coming. "God, Edward, don't stop." She moaned. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh god!" she grunted, as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. It had to be the best one she had had yet. She repeated his name as she shook underneath him. "God, Bella, you are amazing." He said, as he thrust into her one last time before his own body starting shaking. He never wanted this moment to end. He kissed her neck as their orgasms ended together.

Breathing hard, he rolled off of her. She nestled into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry Bella for trying to tell you what to do. I shouldn't have." He said quietly. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Even though I know there was no way it was going to happen." She replied. Edward smiled, "There's no way we could stay mad at each other after something like that." "I know." Bella smiled.

Their breathing had returned to normal, and they had finally started to relax when they heard stirring outside the door. "I told you they were gonna make up." Alice tried to say quietly. "That's right!" Emmet yelled for them to hear, "Make love, not war!" Edward chuckled as Bella blushed down to her toes.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it. Sorry if it was too long, or if I didn't get the spacing right for you guys. If you didn't get why its called "The Eye of the Storm" its because people always remark on how pretty the eye of the storm is before the rest of it comes to destroy your house and whatnot. You wanna know something funny? It took me literally weeks to figure out what BXE meant. I know, very sad. I was like, "Why are all these stories labled BXE? What does that mean?!" It took a yahoo search for it to finally click that BXEBella and Edward! Right? Still not completely sure. But if it does, then I can happily declare that this story is BXE!


End file.
